Children of Skyrim
by MyYoungLove
Summary: This story is the life of Solena Statius an imperial who helped the legion win the war and how her adventurers lead her into becoming a loving mother and wife.
1. First Child

**Chapter One**

I am an Imperial that was wrongfully convicted at the border of Skyrim. I was near the border and the Stormcloaks were ambushed by the Legion and I was taken into custody with the head of them Ulfric Stormcloak. He did not seem so bad but the Legion was what I grew up believing in. The Imperial city was where I grew up and with the Legion is my family line. I am Solena Statius.

This is for the children who have been left behind by their own parents who went to fight in this nonsense of a war or just flat out left behind. I the woman who saved who I could, kill all who got in my way to keep these children safe only to be tamed after adopting the first two children I saved I married for their sake. This story is not one of which that takes place during the war but shortly after during the rebuilding.

A war hero to the Legionaries, who killed Ulfric Stormcloak, after fighting her way to Legate started to do other jobs for the people, giving coins to the poor, running petty errands for shops, helping people out of random problems, all things that she could do to help the people of Skyrim. She met a young girl named Sofie, a bright Nord, and daughter of a fallen Stormcloak soldier selling flowers on at the dock entrance of Windhelm. Windhelm was the first place I went to after the war to help because they had the most destruction. I was moved to pity when I found out this little girls story I just had to adopt her and that I did.

"Welcome to your new home, Sofie."

"Mama! I love it is the best I could hope for. Thank you for adopting me."

"You're welcome my daughter, this is my House Carl Jordis the Sword Maiden, she will take care of you when I am gone ok"

"When you're gone? But you just got home and this was our first day in our home mama."

"Yes well mama is a very busy woman I'm sorry but I can't exactly stop what I'm doing and stay home, I'm a warrior not a house wife."

I watched as Sofie went to her room looking solemn and gloomy. It wrenched my heart to see her like that still after I just saved her from the cold. At first I took it as an insult thinking that she was being selfish and needy, but I will soon realize that life with a child can be hard especially a board lonely one. Asking all these questions when sometimes all I wanted to do was sleep when I came home. Asking if I bought her a present or if she could keep a stinky skeever (I said no). all she did was wine when I would tell her I would be leaving again. Sometimes she would beg me to stay saying she would be better and do all her chores without being asked. Acting like I didn't want to be around her begging for attention. Soon enough I was finished in Windhelm heading to Riften, Which is where I could have been at sooner if it weren't for all the letters I would get from Sofie and having to go back to Solitude to console her or help Jordis calm her after she would throw a fit till I came home. In the next hold I would visit I did not guess how bad this orphan problem really was.

*Thank You for reading and please review


	2. Another Adoption

**Chapter two**

I went on my way to Riften. I started to Riften because of a "contract" I had with this kid Aventus Arentino. He wanted me to kill this old lady named Grelod the Kind, I couldn't believe that the kid was doing the black sacrament for so long. I went to Grelod's residence which was Honor Hall Orphanage and I see four little faces longing to leave or maybe even die. That pity came over me again only to find out Grelod wasn't letting them go anywhere.

That evening when everyone was asleep I went into the orphanage and I killed Grelod the Kind. I went to tell Aventus Arentino and he gladly paid me with all he had: his family heirloom and whatever was in his little house. I moved on and checked on the children once in a while, the first time they were cheering saying things like yay Grelod is dead! As I continued helping Riften when I went home one day because of one of Sofie's little fits, a currier came up to me.

"I have a letter for you, something I'm supposed to give to everyone I encounter."

I read it and it was a notice to all who had the room and capability to adopt a child should. I already had a daughter but I figured I have one more child's bed I should adopt another. I encountered so many children but I knew I already choose one, but now another who should it be? Maybe Sofie would quit her little fits and let me do as I please.

(This was when I took children for granted and thought that they could fend for themselves if they had the coin and a roof over their heads.)

I knew I wanted a son now, I was tired of the thought of having two girls that got so annoying with their mama-I-miss-you crap. So all the little boys I have encountered where in Solitude and Honor Hall Orphanage; Balise, Samuel, Hroar, Francis Beaufort and Aleason who I would meet later on in my life in Dawnstar. I wanted to adopt Balise but he had a job. I know that he had parents in the Legion who were ambushed by the Stormcloaks but still there are still children who had it harder. Hroar and Francis both previously had parents also and with the new manager of the orphanage they are in a good place. So all that is left is Samuel he was born and raised in the orphanage, his mother died during childbirth and according to Grelod she was her assistant before Constance Michel. Samuel wanted to experience what a family was eventough I haven't quite reached mother material at the time I decided that I would provide him a "family" setting by adopting him, he was an obvious first choice but never my only one.I would have adopted another girl if it weren't for my bad experience with Sofie who never liked it when I was gone. The other girls I could have adopted were Lucia and Runa Fair-Shield. Lucia from Whiterun, her mother died from a sickness and when her aunt and uncle came to take care of the farm they kicked her out saying she was useless. I found her begging near the Gildergreen. Runa Fair-shield I really wished I hadn't chosen Sofie when I meet her because I found her to be the neglected princess of the orphans. Doing all the chores she was supposed to be sharing with the boys, she was a hard worker and a seemingly independent child, if only I meet her first.

"Mama I love it here, I'm not so glad about living with 2 girls though"

"Well I'm sorry that I haven't married yet I'm just glad to have you and Sofie"

"Yeah thank you again, Hey tomarrow can we go hunting together or play tag with the other children?"

"I'm sorry Samuel but I'll be busy for a while but you can still go out and play with Sofie and maybe Jordis will play too if you ask nicely."

"Oh, ok I guess I thought that you would be home with us and a papa too..."

Another solemn , gloomy face walked up the stairs to the childs room, and i walked away not noticing the gloomy atmosphere I left be hind, and went on my next mission with the Brother Hood. I still loved Samuel and Sofie but i had jobs to do to help everyone and take care of the dragon problem Skyrim had. I left again and found that Sofie was a lot less fussy and more willing to let me go at times. Most of the time i came home they would be arguing leading to Sofie crying to Jordis to send for me again I was glad that i had decided on another adoption it meant I had more time on my hands and less to worry about at home. Even though I wanted to trade in Sofie at the time I'm glad I didn't at this point she became such a good child after I married.


	3. Out of Line Housecarl

**Chapter Three**

I never really wanted to get married even if it was for my children. There were many men who were willing suitors and even some women. But I thought that if I did get married it would be to tame not be tamed I loved my adventurous life I was not about to stay home. So I just went on and let my kids believe that I was 'looking' for a husband.

As I was leaving early one morning while my children were sleeping, Jordis, my housecarl, came up to me and told me what was on her mind.

"My Thane, please find these children a father this time"

"Jordis, I don't know if I'm ready to get married I'm still doing missions that take me days to do."

"Please consider your children just once think about what they want not just you… I know what I am saying is out of line for a housecarl but I see their sad looks every time you leave."

"What do you mean 'think about what they want not just you' I think about them every time. I bring home presents and give them thousands of coin to spend. "

"My thane they need a mother not a bank. Go on go do your mission but remember what I am telling you."

I just left I tried my hardest to ignore her words but it hurt me to know that she saw their pain while I did not.

I was at Jorrvaskr fist fighting Ria, I usually won every time but my mind was on my kids so I was distracted.

"Solena this isn't like you" a knowledgeable man said as he walked up to me.

"Oh shut up Vilkas we've all got our off days"

"You've never lost to Ria before."

I smirked at his comment and then he continued "What brought you here on your free time? You usually spend that time at home with your kids."

"Well it's a long story that I really have no time to share."

"You have time right now don't you Farkas and I won't mind listening to your long story"

I had to think about it I've never told anyone about what happens at home and didn't know if I wanted to start now.

"I don't think so I think that it is unimportant to the present besides that I wouldn't want to make any mistakes telling you things that is none of your guys' business"

"If you want it that way then so be it, how about the three of us go hunting then?"

"Fine but you two have to stick with me until we're done"

"That's fine with me, Come on Farkas we're going hunting with Solena"

"What about Aela, we hardly ever go without her." Said the usually quiet Farkas

"She just came back so let's let her rest and she can catch up with us later"

So we leave, as soon as we went out the door a milk drinker walked up to us, he was a currier.

"Oh gods please don't tell me it's from Jordis or Sofie again"

We have been acquainted to each other since I adopted Sofie

"Heh, well it is from a young man Samuel this time something about Sofie crying for you"

"Gods… Well boys it looks like we need to make a stop at Solitude before we go hunting."


	4. Papa?

**Chapter Four**

As they were on their way to Solitude Solena warned the twins about what the argument between she and Jordis.

"Is that all we need to be warned about?" asked Vilkas

"Well my children may ask one or both of you guys to be their father so try not to give them false hope please. I am not ready to get married."

"Well ok then, I guess we should have rescheduled when you got the letter from Samuel." Solena didn't detect that Vilkas was flirting with her.

"No it's fine I'll just take care of what it is that Sofie is upset about and then if anything about marriage comes up I will handle it."

"Ok but every warrior needs to get married at some point in their life."

They walked their way through the gate to Solitude and the town children who played with Samuel and Sofie started to whisper amongst one another. One of the shopkeepers yelled something like 'it's about time, now you have to choose one,' as they walked by. By the time they got to her house she was a little bit embarrassed about the comments and whispers. She was not one to bring men home with her especially two at once.

She hasn't even had a chance to open the door when a crying Sofie could be heard through the windows.

"What the hell is going on here" Solena yelled as she walked through the door.

"Mama!" the children said simultaneously not noticing the two men standing behind their mother.

"What's wrong now Sofie?"

"I thought you died mommy, the boys told me that their fathers heard you died and that I was an orphan again." Sofie managed to say while wailing at the top of her lungs.

"Sofie that is silly if I did die then would I be here now? You're not going to be an orphan again I promise you ok" Said Solena consolingly. Vilkas and Farkas stood and seen a new side to Solena that only Jordis has seen. Jordis who has been standing at the bench since Solena walked through the door was in awe at the two men.

"Whoa mama who are they" said Samuel

"They are my friends from Whiterun, Vilkas and Farkas. They are members of the companions, you two do remember the stories I told you about my adventures with the companions right?"

"Cool! Can I see your sward!" said an excited Samuel

"uhh I don't know why don't you ask your mother first I don't know if she would let you."

"Mama can I! Can I please?"

"Well I don't know if you think you can handle it. If you can hold it don't swing it around you might brake something."

Samuel nodded as Vilkas handed him his great sword. Vilkas noticed how awkward his hand placement was and started giving him tips.

"Here son hold it like this" said Vilkas not noticing that he just called Samuel son.

"Can you say that again please!" said Samuel almost jumping with the handle of the sword in his hands.

"Say what boy?"

"Call me son again." At that Vilkas blushed.

"Well I don't know about that."

Little Sofie seen that Vilkas was kind like Solana and was trying her best to be cute trying to get him to call her daughter.

"Can you hold my dolly she wants you to hold her" Sofie said in attempt to get Vilkas' attention.

"Sure dose your dolly have a name?"

"Yeah it's named Aela after the lady in mama's stories."

As soon as Farkas heard it was called Aela he took the doll from Vilkas and held it awkwardly like he was carrying too much. It kind of scared Sofie with the sudden movement from the stoic man and she grabbed Vilkas and buried her face in his chest.

"Look now you scared the little lass Farkas. It's ok my girl Farkas here is my twin brother, he's not going to hurt you or your dolly." When she heard him call her his girl she felt better. To her it was the equivalent of being called daughter. Samuel dropped the sword and then exchanged looks with Sofie. Solena knew they were up to something.

"What are those looks for?" asked a curious Solena.

"Can we call you papa?" both Sofie and Samuel asked at the sometime to Vilkas.


	5. Hurtful Words

**Chapter 5**

"What? Why would you call him your papa? You just met him." Scoffed Solena

"Well he's nice, mama. Why can't he be our papa?" said Sofie in a way that meant she was determined to get her way.

"Yeah besides that you promised us a papa." Samuel said taking the side of his adoptive sister.

Putting the conversation aside Solena motioned the two men to take a seat.

"How about you two sit and visit with Jordis here while I take the children up stairs to talk."

Both men speechless sat down while Solena and the children disappeared up the stairs.

After closing the door behind her, Solena continued the conversation with her children.

"I know I promised you two a papa but I don't know if Vilkas is the one I want to spend the rest of my life with there are many men… and maybe even women who would be willing to marry me."

"But mama he's here we don't know any of the other men or… women… I don't really want another mama…" said Sofie

"Well Sofie you do know one man who I'm pretty sure you don't want me to marry and I know you don't want another mama and I don't think that you will have to worry about that."

"Who is the man we know who likes you?" asked Samuel

"Umm I don't remember his name but I think he is the son of the owner of the Winking Skeever"

"Really" both children said surprised

"Yes, Yes, now for the problem at hand. I do not even know if Vilkas loves me. I know he likes me because of some adventures that we have been through have made us friends that is all I think of him, as of now that is."

"Mama Do you love Vilkas?" asked Sofie making her mother blush.

"I don't know, Sofie. I may if time allows that."

"Yuck! Why would you ask that Sofie" said a disgusted Samuel

"In some stories that my old mama told me people only get married if they love each other like in the story my mom told me_ The Stormcloak Soldier and The Imperial Soldier _an Imperial and a Nord on different sides of the war, they loved each other and then they both resigned from the army to get married."

"The concept is right but the story is too unreal.. I don't know if I could marry a Stormcloak. I get if he would give up on fighting I would marry him but not if we both had to resign to be together…. When the hell did we get on such a childish topic? Anyway my point is that neither Vilkas nor Farkas will be your father anytime in the nearest future."

***Down Stairs***

Can we call you papa... Those words lingered in Vilkas' mind even after the situation was brought up stairs. He couldn't even pay attention to what Jordis was saying because he could only think about Solena and her children.

"So that is what has been going on here. Now do you know why those children need a father?" said Jordis after talking for 5 minutes that was all Vilkas heard.

"Excuse me? I'm sorry I wasn't paying any attention. My mind was elsewhere."

"Well would you be those children's father, they need a father figure."

After clearing his throat a little embarrassed he answered "Well I don't even think that she likes me I have hinted around about her needing a husband but she brushed it off."

"My thane can be dense, she doesn't respond well to subtleness. I have hinted the same and well she always said something like 'I will be no house wife I have adventures to go on" Jordis chuckled at her impersonation of Solena.

"Well when she told me that she was not ready to get married and didn't want Farkas or I to give them false hope I told her' I guess we should have rescheduled when you got the letter from Samuel' she said just what she did 'take care of it'" Jordis noticed that Vilkas was not as humored by their conversation.

"I would die by the sword of a soldier if it were to spare her" continued Vilkas in a loving tone.

"You love her don't you?"

Hearing such a question made Vilkas jump and indicated to Jordis she was right.

"How much longer do you think that they will be we have some hunting to do" said a nervous Vilkas in attempt to change the subject.

"Well it could last as long as two hours, Sofie just about has Solena wrapped around her little finger so she'll beg for as long as it takes to get her way." Just then Solena came down the stairs

"Um Sofie and Samuel said that they will be down in a minute to apologize to you Vilkas."

After five minutes they came down the stairs.

"We decided to let time run its course for now and if it will allow it we will be able to call you our papa in the future" Sofie said to sound dignified

"That is not what I said Sofie I said that I do not want to get married right now and that I don't know who I was marrying. I never promised Vilkas as your papa."

"We were talking to both Farkas and Vilkas… we are nice enough to give you a choice."

"No Farkas is not going to be dragged into this drama you two it's bad enough that you brought Vilkas in to it."

"So Vilkas is going to be our papa"

"I told you no Sofie he is not, no one in here will be. I will not get married to either of them you hear me?" an enraged Solana stated as she walked out the door not noticing the hurtful expression on Vilkas and her children.


	6. Sleepy Giant Inn

**Chapter 6**

Solena and the boys left Solitude and are now heading to their hunting grounds.

"Umm maybe we should go back to Jorrvaskr" said Vilkas as they entered Riverwood

"Why you're the one who invited me to go hunting besides that Aela is probably already at the hunting ground waiting for us you know she is not a person who likes to rest." Said a cooled down Solena

"Well I don't think I'm up for hunting now though."

"What you're going to give up hunting over my selfish children's argument?"

"You know Solena they are not the only selfish ones who are in on that argument"

"Are you saying that I'm selfish?"

"Well… umm… maybe just a little" said Vilkas sheepishly

Solena was just about to pull out her ebony sword when Farkas saved his twin.

"You know we should probably stay at the inn tonight even if Aela is waiting I don't want you two killing each other ok"

All Solena did was grumbled, it was bad enough that Jordis had her children's side now her friends do too and that was just too much for her. As they were walking in to the Sleepy Giant Inn Solena continued arguing with Vilkas.

"What made you say that I am being selfish" Solena yelled at Vilkas as they entered the inn

"Well I think I agree with the children that's all"

"That doesn't make me selfish just because you agree with them"

"It's complicated to explain right now ok I would need them here to help me explain"

"What do you mean complicated to explain, face it you're just siding with the children because they like you."

"May I help you?" said Orgnar in a worried tone

"Yes we would like to rent rooms for the night" said Farkas while his brother and Solena continued to argue.

"Ok so one for them and one for you, so two rooms correct?" said Orgnar waiting for confirmation before charging them, Solena heard him and was not pleased.

"What the hell do you mean one for them?" she said angered

"Well I figured you two were married"

"NO! I am Solena Statius and I refuse to be married! I will never be married while I hold a weapon in my hands!" Solena went on about her being a warrior and not being tied down.

"Thank you Orgnar. For making her rant again" said Farkas exhaustedly

Solena, after a long night of ranting and drinking, eventually ended up getting drunk and passed out near the fire. In the morning, when Solena woke up she was approached by Aela who apparently ended up going to the inn herself when they were late to the grounds.

"What the hell, Solena"

"Aela? What are you doing here?"

"Well I was waiting at the grounds and when I was board of waiting I came to the inn. I was not even inside yet when I heard you ranting, I walked in and you were drinking mead and carrying on about something to do with marriage."

"Oh gods, I was ranting even after I was dinking…"

"Well now get up off the floor I told the boys we would meet them out there"

"Okay…" Solena was kind of disappointed in herself. She knew that when she ranted sober she was annoying, but when she ranted when she was drinking she was loud and unbearably obnoxious. So Solena was kind of thinking she should just go back home, she did not want to know what she said or done to the twins.

***a/n sorry it took me so long to update I was busy all month and barely had time to finish this chapter but after Labor Day weekend I will have more time.**


End file.
